ANT Farm
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: A seeker is a science experement. All smart people know that. But do the A.N.T's know that? Not even Olive. So what happens when Karrine becomes an A.N.T? Nothing good. OC. FletcherxOC. Flethcer/OC.
1. The New ANT

**A seeker is a science experement. All smart people know that. But do the A.N.T's know that? Not even Olive. So what happens when Karrine becomes an A.N.T? Nothing good.**

Narrator POV

"Everybody! There is a new A.N.T coming today! Will everyone come to the assembly room?" The princible cried over the speaker. Everyone looked up, and went back to what they were doing. "NOW!" The principle screeched. Everyone rushed to the assembly room, which was the cafeteria, and the A.N.T's talked. "What do you think she can do?" China asked.I think you know half of what she can do [Read Austin & Ally & Karrine].Olive laughed. "I'm not sure. But maybe she's like me!" You don't know how right you are, looked up, as if hearing me, but she looked back at China.

No POV

"This is Karrine Schwimley. She is very rich, and very talented." Principle Skidmore **(I spell it right?) **said, holding Karrine's shoulders. Karrine smiled, her silver hair swished, and her purple eyes surveyed the scene. " What's the talent?" China asked. "Her talents are-" Olive cried out, "OOOOHHH! She has more than 1 talent?" Fletcher sighed. "Aren't you listening? Of course she has more than one talent." Karrine laughed. "My talents are-" China cried out, "Is it music?" And everyone cried out what they thought was Karrine's talents. "MY TALENTS ARE-" Karrine cried, but got cut off again. "Please be quite!" Skidmore cried. "Oh, I hate being cut off. My talents are-" She got cut off once more. "You are the best A.N.T ever!" She sighed. "My talents are..."

**Yeah! A cliff! A cliff! A cliffy cliffy cliff! OK, R & R! Please review, comment, PM me, or email me, whatever. Just say what you want to say.**


	2. The New Song

Recap:

"Please be quite!" Skidmore cried. "Oh, I hate being cut off. My talents are-" She got cut off once more. "You are the best A.N.T ever!" She sighed. "My talents are..."

Story:

"My talents are music, painting, remembering, writing, and..." At this point she blushed. "Hacking." Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then everyone cheered. "I can play every instrument, my painting skills kinda come and go, so I can draw good at 1 point, and then draw horribly, I am an excellent writer, or so says everyone I show my writing to, I have a photographic memory, and I can hack into everything. Even non-electronic things, such as Lockers." She rolled the L on the last word she said. All the kids knew what that ment. She could get into every one of their lockers. "How good are you at music?" China asked. Karrine smiled. "I'm glad you asked." She grabbed an electric guitar, trumpet, and drums, getting ready to play. "You're a multi-tasker musician?" Olive asked in disbelief. Karrine played each instrument at the same time beautifully. "Thank you. Now, let's have..." Principle Skidmore looked around. "Oh, Fletcher. Could you show around Ms. Schwimley?" Principle Skidmore asked, nicely. "Is Principle Skidmore acting nice?" China asked. "She did say Karrine is very rich." Olive whispered to her. "Y-yes!" Fletcher anwered, blushing. "I think Fletcher's stopped liking China." Olive said to herself. "What?" China asked. "Oh, nothing." Olive said.

*Later*

"And this is the art room!" Fletcher said, showing Karrine his favorite place to be. "Wow. Looks nice. Can't wait to draw yo- I mean, the school." She said, her slip of tongue going unnoticed by the boy, whom Karrine thought was cute. Fletcher thought the same of Karrine. The bell rang, and Fletcher said, 'It's time for lunch. Come on!" And Karrine did. She followed him to the lunch room, where they both sat with Olive, China, and Angus."Wow, you sure got alot of talents." China commented. "Yeah. My best is writing and remembering." She answered. "Oh, well, could you show us something you wrote?" China kept the conversation going. "Sure. It's a song I like to call Drowning, but I wrote it for my friend Alex, so in parenthasese it has Alex's Song." Karrine cleared her throught.

"All the little things you see in my eyes are lies, cause I truly hate you, even if I soften up to you. How do you not believe my words when I try and be so numb. Drowning me...

Love is a weekness I don't intend to share with anyone- especialy you- how could you forget all the things I've said to you? Drowning me.

How could you not get it when I'm standing right in front of you? You're lookin at me funny, just quit cause what I say is true. Don't worry, I fall in love, just not easy. Drowning me!

"OK, this is the Chorus" Save me from the tears that are drowning me, I'm dying won't you leave me alone, and just when I felt I've reached my peak, you've confused me and I hate that about you-ooooooooooo. Drowning in my teeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaars so go on and love me but don't you understand? I'm dying cause of you-ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu. I'm drowning forever.

Some don't have the patience to love me. Some call me high matenance but you won't give up. Why won't you give up? Drowning me...

I just wanna run from you, run till my legs give out. How could you love me when I've become so numb? All the small things you do just make me conflicted. Love and Hate are to strong of words. How could you not get it? Drowning me.

You're hurting my being, breaking my soul. I guess it's not true- Only rainbows after rain. I hate is to strong I love is to strong. Try to understand that I want you as a friend, nothing more. Drowning me!

Save me from the tears that are drowning me, I'm dying won't you leave me alone, and just when I felt I've reached my peak, you've confused me and I hate that about you-ooooooooooo. Drowning in my teeeeeeeeeeaaaaaars so go on and love me but Don't you understand? I'm dying cause of you-ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu. I'm drowning forever.

But these conflicting thoughts don't cease. Am I lying to myself? Just the same as I may be lying to you? Why am I so sad when I'm with you? I feel safe and in trouble at the same time. Am I this weak hearted? Drowing me...

Sometimes when I'm with you I hear songs. Sometimes when I'm with you I want to die. How could I get so... conflicted. No, I'm not conflicted. I'm agonized and torn by my feelings. Drowning me.

Why won't you understand you're making my life harder? So I've decided. Either ask me the question, or get out of my life. Drowning me! Why do you do what you do to me? Why are you DROWNING ME!

Save me from the tears that are drowning me, I'm dying won't you leave me alone, and just when I felt I've reached my peak, you've confused me and I hate that about you-ooooooooooo. Drowning in my teeeeeeeeeeaaaaaars so go on and love me but Don't you understand? I'm dying cause of you-ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu. I'm drowning forever!

Just leave me alone, because you make me drown in my tears. All cause of yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Karrine smiled and sat back down, her standing up at the first chorus."That's an awesome song. You wanna have a sleepover?" China asked, indicating both Karrine and Olive. "Sure!" Olive and Karrine said in unison.

**How do you like it? R & R! Read my other stories! Review those to! P.S.: I actually wrote that song, but I published it on here under Alex's Song: Drowning instead of Drowning (Alex's Song). Sorry. I also published it on quizzila.**


	3. The New Mistake

Before Karrine had to go to the sleepover, she had math. She hated it, but she was good. As she looked at the paper, she figured it out. This is what she wrote:

Solve for n:

(5 2/3 + 8 1/4) + 9 3/4 = n + 18

11 9 20 8  
- + - = - = 1 -  
12 12 12 12  
8 8  
13 + 9= 22 + 1 - = 23 -  
12 12  
8

18 + n = 23 -  
12  
8

18 + 5 - = 23 8/12  
12

8/12 = 2/3

n= 5 2/3

She gave it ot her teacher, and the bell rang. Karrine ran out, and ran into Olive. Olive looked at her. "Could you help me up?" She asked, non to kindly. "Ok, but I was just about to." Karrine said, helping her up. "You know where China is?" Karrine asked. "Why don't you ask Fletcher?" Olive asked, sarcastically. "Why?" Karrine asked, not knowing how stalkerish Fletcher is to China. "Well, you should know..." Olive thought of what she was about to do. Was she really going to tell Karrine something that would ruin Fletcher's chances with her? Yes! "Fletcher is madly in love with her. He stalks her, makes many paintings and sculptures of her, and so much more!" Olive laughed. Karrine's face showed sighns of confusion and shock. And Olive felt bad. She just ruined something wonderful. Fletcher walked over to us. "Hey." He said. Karrine looked at him and ran. Olive's heart broke. Fletcher didn't understand. "Was it something I said? Or am I not clean? What's wrong?" He asked Olive. Olive closed her eyes and peeked over at him. "I kind of, accidently, told her how you stalk China and make sculptures and paintings of her and stuff..." She trailed off. Fletcher's eyes widened. 'Olive, you just ruined my chance with the best girl in the school. Olive, I don't know why you would, but I think I know how you think of me." Fletcher ran off. "I'm so sorry..." Olive whispered. "I'm sorry." She said, louder. "What are you sorry about?" China asked, coming up behind her. "I ruined Fletcher's chances with Karrine." China looked at her. "I don't thinkl Fletcher had a chance ever." She shook her head. "But if he did, that was mean." Olive sighed. "I know. Let's go get Karrine and have that sleepover." And the 2 walked around, trying to find Karrine.

**So, how was it? Hope it was good! R & R!**


End file.
